


Before School Ends Today

by Eroppai (Midonin)



Category: Medaka Box
Genre: Bathroom, Challenge Response, Farting, Gen, Scat, Shameless, Urination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-23
Updated: 2012-04-23
Packaged: 2017-11-04 12:13:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/393722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midonin/pseuds/Eroppai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shiranui informs Zenkichi that a new kind of toilet has been installed in the school, and asks Medaka to test it out for her. Medaka is superhuman in all aspects, and that includes private matters. Zenkichi is forced to be there with her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before School Ends Today

Zenkichi was eating lunch with Shiranui, just as he always did. This was the one time of the day when he had a chance to relax, before Medaka dragged him off on another case. Shiranui was polishing off a large bowl of ramen. The contents of the bowl simmered with a certain smell beneath Zenkichi’s nose. This didn’t last long, as it was replaced by a loud slurping sound from the direction of Shiranui’s mouth.

“How can you eat so much?” asked Zenkichi. “Isn’t it bad for you when it comes out? You’re the kind of person who just sits around all day.”

“I am. You don’t have to worry about it, Hitoyoshi. I’ve heard they just installed a new toilet on the second floor. The bowl’s twice as deep as a normal one, but it uses the same amount of water. If this model works, they could become the new default for our school. We just need someone to try them out,” she said.

“Don’t tell me you sent a request to Medaka about it,” said Zenkichi sullenly.

Medaka seemed to instinctively know when a new slip of paper showed up in her suggestion box. No job was viewed as beneath her, as long as it could benefit someone else. Whenever Medaka heard something, she brought Zenkichi along with her.

“Don’t be silly, Hitoyoshi. The new toilet’s been installed in the girls’ restroom. You can’t go in there anyway,” said Shiranui, cracking open another pair of chopsticks. She was now wielding a pair in both of her hands, preparing to eat a plate of taiyaki that went up to the bottom of her neck.

“You’re forgetting who we’re dealing with. This is the all powerful student council president. She could make an excuse for me to get in there if she wanted. Whatever Medaka wills comes true, even if she has to force it out,” said Zenkichi.

Medaka was eating lunch in the student council room. She was the only person in here for now, for she was the entire student council. She was dressed in only her underwear. It felt more comfortable this way. She could take in the air conditioner blowing gently into the cleavage of her front and back. The aroma of the flowers she had put up for completing requests put her at peace. She had eaten five full lunchboxes during this break. She was feeling satisfied in a way only matched by helping someone out.

It helped greatly that Hakoniwa Academy provided the latest in technology to help her achieve those ends.

Medaka reached into the suggestion box. Her hand delicately raised itself out of the roof of the miniature house, and unfolded the piece of paper. The note was written in a cutesy font, which Medaka immediately recognized as Shiranui’s. She’d been submitting a lot of notices toward the council recently. Medaka speed-read through the contents of the note. She reached around and patted her plump, toned backside. She didn’t want to deal with this while she was performing other tasks later, and it lined up perfectly with Shiranui’s request.

The illustrious student council president looked at herself in the mirror. She pulled up her skirt and had her uniform shirt halfway on when Zenkichi walked in. Her bra was exposes to the people in the hall and outside the window. Zenkichi immediately shut the door behind him and looked at Medaka disappointedly.

“Have some modesty! What if someone who’s not me sees you?” he asked.

“As the president, isn’t it already my duty to expose myself to others? I bare my soul, and that’s far more intimate than baring my body. Now, Zenkichi, I want you to come with me,” she closed up the front of her uniform. The top of her breasts were still visible through the blouse. “We have some business to attend to.”

“I just got here, where are we go-?” Zenkichi barely had time to react. Medaka grabbed him by the arm and dragged him towards the second story. At the end of the hallway, its letters shining brightly on the name plaque above the doorway, was the girls’ restroom. He didn’t hear any sounds coming from inside.

Medaka pulled him into the tiled chamber. Zenkichi was surprised at how ordinary it looked. The girls’ restroom wasn’t all that different from the ones that he knew. There was even some graffiti on the walls speaking out against Medaka. She was ignorant to it. Medaka pulled open the door of the first stall. Zenkichi was dragged in behind her. Medaka reached around his back and locked the door with a small clicking noise.

“What are you doing?” Zenkichi said. “What do you need me in here for?”

Medaka put her hands beneath her skirt. She pulled down her pure white underwear towards her feet. She lifted up the edges of her skirt and spun around. Zenkichi could briefly see her pussy lips and the shape of her ass, though he was trying not to. It wasn’t a big deal when he and Medaka were kids, but now that she had filled out her figure, the whole school would be on his case.

She stood in front of a western-style toilet. The sparkling white bowl was never used before. Zenkichi noticed the bowl was very wide, enough that it brushed up against the walls of the stall. A sensor above the toilet indicated it was an automatic flusher.

Medaka slapped her hand against her butt.

“Zenkichi, what’s the problem if I defecate in front of you?” asked Medaka casually. “This isn’t some great human mystery. All human anuses work the same way, and if you’re embarrassed to see me relieving myself, why would you even enter the boys’ restroom?”

“I don’t need to be in here to see you doing that!” Zenkichi said. “This is a private matter. There are things I don’t need to understand about you!”

“I make an effort to understand you and everyone else. If you can understand me, the whole school will benefit,” Medaka positioned her cheeks on the edges of the toilet. They spread apart above the bowl, exposing her cherry pink asshole to the bowl of double depths. “This is one of those new toilets Shiranui asked me to try out for her. Both of us eat a lot every day, and not all of that energy can be put to use.”

“If I just unlock the door...” Zenkichi whispered to himself, fiddling with the lock.

“I can see everything you’re doing from here,” Medaka said. “You wouldn’t want to leave the girls’ restroom without me in tow, would you? You might be branded a pervert, and that’s something I don’t want to happen on my watch. You’re staying in here with me.”

Zenkichi took a deep breath and prepared himself. Medaka closed her eyes. Her chest gave a little bounce, and Zenkichi heard the sound of water. He looked down. A strong spray of golden water shot out from underneath Medaka and into the toilet. The air was filled with a faint salty smell. Medaka yellowed the water in the toilet bowl beneath her. She adjusted her position on the seat, and looked up to Zenkichi.

“This is the important part. I want you to watch,” she said firmly.

Zenkichi held his nose. Medaka’s diet was whatever she felt like. She never gained weight, though there were rumors it went to her breasts, which meant a wide variety of foods had been churning about in her stomach. She sat on the toilet, dignified and proud, and in front of her childhood friend, the student council president let out a loud fart. Medaka’s expression didn’t change as the scent of her flatulence filled the air.

“This is going to be a big one,” she said cheekily.

Medaka’s asshole was spread apart, clearing the way for a large, round clump of brown matter. It was smooth in appearance, coiling out of her rear as it fell through the large bowl and into the water below. The smell was powerful, a mixture of everything she had eaten that morning all at once, and methane. The thick brown mass pinched off Medaka’s anus and splashed into the toilet bowl.

A second turd followed immediately after. It was lumpier, and smelled worse than the last one. Zenkichi tried to peek his head over the top of the stall to get fresh air. Medaka’s ass squeaked, her waste crackled, and the brown rod uncoiled from her body. It rested on top of the one that had come before it, making nary a sound as it was released from the grip of Medaka’s firm buttocks.

“I think I’ve got half my load out now. What do you think, Zenkichi?” asked Medaka.

Zenkichi’s response was a mixture of gargling and something that sounded like “How does a girl like you have such a powerful smell?” The words were slurred together, and he was trying to climb out of the stall, but without a foothold, he continued to be stuck in the stall slowly filling with the scent of Medaka’s ass.

Medaka issued forth another burst of wind from her ass. The fart echoed in the toilet, reverberating off the walls of the stall. Medaka’s anus puckered up. A small, brown ball squeezed itself out of her ass, followed by four more. A momentary feeling of relief passed through her bowels with every passing ball, but she knew the worst of her trip to the restroom had yet to come.

Medaka gripped the edge of the toilet. It looked like the plaster would crack beneath her fingers. Her superhuman strength found new ways to surprise Zenkichi. She pushed herself above the toilet, fully exposing her pussy, still dripping with urine, before Zenkichi’s eyes. He could see her anus pushing itself down and expanding outward. The head of her next load slid out of her anus.

Zenkichi could see every curve on the matter coming out of Medaka’s butt. The smell was more potent than Zenkichi could’ve prepared for. The thick, sticky tube squeezed itself out of Medaka’s rear, falling into the toilet with a dignity Zenkichi did not know it could have. It was longer than Medaka was planning for, coiling out of her ass with a slow, pucking sound. It sounded like air popped around her anus, escaping from her rear as the space inside it freed up. Medaka breathed a heavy sigh of relief as the last of her load emptied itself into the toilet.

“That was good,” Medaka said. “My stomach feels so warm and so empty. I felt like that extra weight was holding me back before.”

“Why would any extra weight hold you back?” asked Zenkichi. “If anything, it might make you more powerful.”

“I wanted to do this before school ends today,” said Medaka. “Have you ever gone to the restroom at sunset? Sitting in one of these stalls, bathed in a golden glow, reflecting on the things you’ve done for people... it’s a wonderful feeling. Zenkichi, can you do me a favor?”

“What?” asked Zenkichi, pinching his nose tightly.

Medaka turned around. She kneeled on the toilet seat and bent down like a dog. Zenkichi’s mind recalled the dog costume she had worn that day. He could almost see the tail sticking out of her ass, but that mental image was quickly replaced by the pure pink anus of the student council president before him. Medaka waved her cheeks in Zenkichi’s face. The smell was coming on stronger than ever.

She rolled out a strip of toilet paper, and handed it to Zenkichi. “I don’t want you to feel like you didn’t do anything, so please... wipe my ass for me.”

“What are you, a baby?” asked Zenkichi furiously.

“It’s our intimate bonding time. You can tell Shiranui you completed another task with me,” said Medaka.

Zenkichi folded the strip of toilet paper back up on itself and lowered it into Medaka’s crack. It was surprisingly dry, with very little waste to be found. He poked the paper into her ass, getting a small bit of pleasure out of watching Medaka squirm from having her butt played with. He ran a second sheet of toilet paper through, and spread Medaka’s butt open with his hands. Grabbing these taut, white ass cheeks in his hand relieved the stress he had been building up. He poked them with his fingers, digging into her squishy butt, and pulled her cheeks apart to check. She was completely clean.

Medaka stepped off the toilet and grabbed her panties. She snapped them over her buttocks, and left the restroom for the student council room. The toilet sensors activated. The water was removed from the toilet, but not all of Medaka’s load was. Zenkichi wanted to call out to Medaka, who was already at the entrance of the restroom, but shouting something so embarrassing would reveal his presence, not to mention what he had to do.

“There’s a plunger just above you,” said Medaka as she left. Zenkichi looked at metallic shelf above his head and pulled down the plunger. He held his nose and began the demanding task. Another flower was added to the student council room that afternoon. Minutes after he completed his thankless job, Shiranui walked into the restroom.

She sat down on the freshly cleaned toilet, wanting to talk to Zenkichi. It would be a while longer before he was able to leave school.


End file.
